Kirby: Butterfly Heart
by 9senshis
Summary: "I used to believe it was destiny." In this world... there exists a butterfly that will grant anyone's wish. Where can it be found? What must be done to obtain it? The answers can be found in this tale that is about to begin... (Contains OC and slight MK/OC because you asked for it! c:)
1. Prologue: Arrival

Author's note: This Fan fiction is based on Hoshi no Kaabii with some content from some games. I'm going to use the Japanese names. This is NOT MK x OC, Sword x OC or Blade x OC! This story came up to my mind while reading a manga. I guess most readers will be female so:  
Please feel free to imagine that you're the OC in this story. ^^ That was my goal while writing this.  
Please enjoy it. c: And please note that my native language isn't English. So there will be some errors. Please look over them with a smile and don't eat me. c:

* * *

**Prologue: Arrival**

It was a nice spring day when Meta Knight and his knaves decided to train Kirby in the meadows nearby Whispy Woods. They went to where Kirby's house was and knocked on the door. It was early in the morning so he was probably still sleeping. A sleepy puffball opened the door who immediately smiled brightly when he noticed his mentors. He ran out of his house and closed the door behind him. "Are you ready to train with us?" The blue knight asked him. Kirby responded with a happy poyo. "We're going to have a picnic afterward." Sword said. He sounded a bit excited. Kirby's eyes began to twinkle. If there was food he would strain much more.

After two hours of hard training Kirby got exhausted. "Alright, let's stop for today." Meta Knight said with a chuckle and patted Kirby's head. "Come on, eat a lot!" Blade said as he put some sandwiches out of a basket and Sword laid down a blanket big enough for all of them and the food to fit on. They had a nice conversation while eating. "You're really growing stronger from every fight. It makes me proud to watch this process." Meta Knight said to Kirby. "Poyo!" Kirby said happily while eating his food with passion.

The conversation went on for a while but got suddenly interrupted by a loud sound coming from out of Whispy Woods, followed by smoke. Blade and Sword looked at each other. Meta Knight stood up and ran into the forest, followed by Kirby. "Sir, what if you get lost?" Sword called, but he didn't care. Sword sighed and followed the two puffs together with Blade. They could easily find the place where the sound and the smoke came from. Meta Knight was already there and Sword and Blade just arrived. It was a star ship, the same kind Meta Knight and Kirby had. It crash-landed there. The four warriors were looking at the lower part of it, because it landed on the upper side. The three knights were trying to pull it up. There was somebody in it with injuries. It was a girl.

They pulled her out of the star ship. Sword and Blade carried her to Kirby's house which was closer than the castle. "Who is she...?" Blade asked. "You better get Dr. Yabui here to look after these wounds." Meta Knight ordered. "Yes, Sir!" Blade and Sword said in synch and left. Kirby was looking at the unconscious girl. "Poyo..?" He asked in a sad way as he poked her. "She will get better Kirby, don't worry." Meta Knight said.

About a quarter of an hour later Sword and Blade arrived with Dr. Yabui who had a first aid suitcase with him. He quickly checked her heartbeat and the wounds. "Well, there's not much I can do. She's fine. You should let her rest, the wounds will heal by themselves. But I was wondering..." he stopped. "About what?" Meta Knight asked. "She has a birthmark on her wrist. It has the shape of a butterfly." The doctor explained. "A... birthmark..?" Sword asked confused. "What's so special about that?" Blade asked Dr. Yabui. "It's perfectly formed. This isn't something you get by accident." He answered. "When she wakes up and is still hurt, you should give her this medicine." he went on, handing Sword the medicine and left. "Thanks doctor." Blade and Sword said. "Sword Blade, stay here. I'm coming back later." Their lord ordered. The two knaves nodded at him.

Meta Knight was on his way to Kabu. Searching for answers.

"Sir Meta Knight, I haven't met you for a while now." The stone sage said.  
"Have you ever heard of that legend about a girl with a butterfly birthmark?"

"I heard about it, but it wasn't anything concrete."

"So you only know as much as me, huh? Well.. thanks Kabu." The blue warrior said as he left.

Back at Kirby's house, Meta Knight arrived again. "Did she woke up?" He asked. "No, she's still sleeping..." Blade answered while looking at her. "Otou-san*..." she said with a weak voice. "O..tou...san..?" The three of them went to the bed. Kirby who sat beside it stood up. "Are you alright?" Blade asked her. Her eyes opened, but everything she saw was blurry. She opened them again and gasped. "What... what happened? Where am I?" She asked shocked. "You crash-landed on this planet." Sword explained. She sat up. Suddenly her eyes widened. "You should rest." Meta Knight said. "No this... can't be..." She said to herself. The girl ignored the knight's words. "What happened to you?" Sword asked in confusion. "My... name is Yuki... all I remember is that.. my father sent me away in his star ship. The last thing I saw from my planet were intruders who attacked my home." She said in a sad tone. Mosu the mailman arrived at the house. "Ah.. Sir Meta Knight. I was looking for you. Here's a letter." The old deliverer handed him the letter and walked away. "What a timing." Sword said in a low voice. He opened it.

_To my fellow Star Warrior Meta Knight,_

_if these words arrive you I'm probably dead. Demon Beasts attacked our planet. A villager saw them as he went away to get food. He told us about them, but our chances are low. There are just too many and I'm the only warrior on this planet and I'm too old for this. I sent my daughter away in my star ship. Please take care of her for me. Because of time pressure I couldn't program the flying route exactly enough, so she will have a long flight until she arrives. She should already be an adult when she's there but she will still need your help. Her name is Yuki and she's the most precious thing left in my life. Once she's an adult all men are going to want her. She has the Butterfly Heart. When a man possesses her heart and her body he will get granted any wish. It also grants her own wishes. Every man will react to the beating of her heart and will be attracted by it. Please protect her until she finds the one she loves from the bottom of her heart, like you did when she was a little girl. Thank you my friend._

_~ Sharp_

"It's a letter from your father. I'm going to read it out." He left the last part out. The knight hasn't lose a word about her heart. "Your father was a good friend of mine. He wrote that I should protect you like I did before." Meta Knight said. He told her that the monsters would follow her because she's the daughter of a strong warrior and that they had to protect her because of that. She understood the situation and followed them to the knight's room in castle Dedede where she would live from now on.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't very nice when I woke up. Thank you very much for saving me and taking me under your care without complaining. I promise I won't be a bother to you." She excused nicely. "Don't worry Yuki. We will do our best and have a lot of fun together. My name is Sword." He said with a nice voice. "He's right. My name is Blade." he said. "Oh and this is our lord, Sir Meta Knight." Blade said while pointing at the blue knight. "You aren't a bother to us so don't worry too much, okay?" Meta Knight said. She smiled at them brightly.

While she was already sleeping Meta Knight explained the true situation to his knaves. He wanted to protect her this way. "It's said that the butterfly changes it's shape every time it dies. So before it was her heart it could have been an animal or anything like that. It would be better if she wouldn't know about it." He explained. Yuki was crying herself to sleep. She has lost her father.

* * *

*Otou-san means "daddy" in Japanese. I just like the word for it. :D


	2. Chapter 1: Habit

**Chapter 1: Habit**

It has been six weeks since Yuki came to Pupu Village. She got already used to living with the three knights. Meta Knight and his two followers took care of her all the time, like her father's last wish was. It was weird that no one attacked until now. Yuki enjoyed being guarded all the time because she wouldn't feel so lonely. She still cries when thinking about her father's death but Blade and Sword listen to her worries all the time and comfort her. The four of them already grew close in this short time.

One nice afternoon they went to the meadows nearby Whispy Woods again to train Kirby once more. Sword, Blade and Meta Knight showed him some new movements while Yuki enjoyed watching them from not too far away. It became darker and Meta Knight sent Sword over to Yuki to watch over her. The blue warrior became more careful over the last weeks.

Suddenly they stopped training. Meta Knight was lost in thoughts and couldn't concentrate on the training. He didn't see Blade's attack and moved wrong so Blade hit his arm. It was so atypical from Meta Knight. He broke down a little, holding his arm. Yuki and Sword ran to him. "Sir are you alright?" Blade asked still in shock. Sword and Blade were amazing swordsmen but they wouldn't stand a chance against Sir Meta Knight. Of course, since Meta Knight has so much experience in fighting. He stood up again still looking unhealthy. The blue puff took a deep breath and looked at Yuki with a serious face. He was just making sure that she's still there, but it made her feel kind of bad. No one said anything. It was a strange situation.  
Then suddenly the knight went away. Blade followed him. Yuki was about to follow him as well but Sword stopped her. "It's better when he talks to him alone. Don't worry okay?" He said. She answered with a sigh.

"Sir what's wrong with you?" Blade asked Meta Knight carefully.

"Nothing. I just lost concentration." He said.

"Since when are you acting so weird?"

"I'm just concerned about the future. Yuki will find out about the butterfly sooner or later and when those men are going to attack..."

Blade was laughing. "Oh seriously? We fought against worse than that!"

"Yeah you're probably right. But I still have a bad feeling about it."

"We can only do our best. You like her and you promised her father. No one has a chance against you, Sir."

"Of course I like her. Let's go back."

They went back to the others. "Do you feel better?" Yuki asked him with a soft and caring voice holding a hand against her heart. "It was nothing. I'm fine." he responded in a nice tone. She smiled in relief. Meta Knight went to Kirby who was eating some apples not too far away from them. "Come on, let's go back and bring Kirby home on our way." He said while patting Kirby's head.

On their way Kirby picked up some flowers. As they arrived at his home he waved goodbye and went inside his house were Tokkori was already waiting for him to return. On their way back no one had spoken. They arrived at their room in castle Dedede. The four of them were eating dinner and went to bed after putting away the dishes and having a nice talk.

* * *

A/N: It's funny how this chapter is shorter than the prologue... and this will be going on for a while now. ~


	3. Chapter 2: Stranger?

**Chapter 2: Stranger...?**

The next day Sword, Blade and Meta Knight were already awake, talking about Yuki. "I thought every man would try to get the butterfly. Why haven't we gotten any trouble yet?" Blade asked the others. "They react to her heartbeat. Maybe there wasn't a situation when her heart pounded strong enough." Meta Knight explained. "We better enjoy that time." Sword sighed.

Yuki came into the room. "Good Morning. ….Were you arguing?" She asked in a worried tone. "Good Morning" said the three knights. "No, we were just talking about the training." Meta Knight responded. "So we're going to the meadows again?" She asked excited with a cute eye smile. "Yes, Kirby is doing great. We could end the training after today for a while if he's doing well, like we expect." Blade answered. "Blade we should already go to the meadows. Let's pick Kirby up on our way and prepare everything." Sword said. Blade nodded at him and the two of them were leaving.

Meta Knight and Yuki were still in the room which was filled with an awkward silence as soon as the two knights left.

"Do you get along with us well?" He asked carefully. "Of course I do... you're like a new family to me. I'm really thankful that you're there for me." She answered without looking into his eyes. "Let's have a lot of fun together okay? It's good to have a little change from our ordinary life. I think Sword and Blade enjoy it really much. As much as I am at least." He tried to make her getting used to her three guardians. "Sir, I have to tell you something.." She said with a sigh. "I..." she got interrupted by a loud sound coming from outside the castle. Meta Knight grabbed her by the hand instantly and both ran out of the castle. Arriving outside they saw that the village was under attack. The two of them ran to the village. There were lots of Demon Beasts, too many to handle alone, specially when you had to take care of a girl at the same time. "Let's get Sword, Blade and Kirby." She said. Meta Knight nodded at her. The three guys just started to walk towards the meadows. They met each other and Meta Knight told Sword to stay at Kirby's house with Yuki. Blade Kirby and Meta Knight started to defend the village. "Take care" She told them, before they disappeared.

Meanwhile at Kirby's house. Yuki looked worried. "It's all right. They will beat them and come back." Sword said. "You seem to get along pretty well with Sir Meta Knight." He added. "Really? He's a real mystery to me..." She answered while looking at the ground. "He was always a serious person, but he became much more humorous over the past few weeks. He must like you a lot." Sword explained. "I'm sorry." She said still not looking at him. "...What? What are you excusing for?" He asked. She looked at him. "I'm sorry that you have to work so hard because of me. But I'm really thankful that my father sent me here! I have no idea how I should make up for all the trouble I'm causing..." She said as she faced him directly. "Yuki... this isn't your fault. And it's not a problem for us to take care of you. I actually think thing's are more interesting since you're here. Don't worry okay?" She hummed as response.

Suddenly the door got smacked open and they were surrounded by demon beasts. Sword grabbed her hand and they ran to the meadows to shake some of them off. They were all different from each other. If one of them was dead the next five followed.

At the meadows Yuki stood close behind Sword who charged at the monsters. They were surrounded by them. Then suddenly he got hit by one of their attacks. He fell down. Yuki kneed down to Sword to take care of him. As the next one charged at Yuki, someone stopped the attack with his golden sword. "I knew you were going to be in trouble." said a familiar voice. "Sir Meta Knight!" said Yuki surprised "I shouldn't have left you, I'm sorry. I promised to protect you." Yuki looked at him, unable to respond. "Sword, are you alright?" Meta Knight asked. "Ye...yes sir..." he said, trying to get up but broke down again. Meta Knight couldn't care about him now. Yuki sat down to comfort Sword a little.

It took some time to get rid of all the monsters but they did it. The town was also safe now. Blade and Kirby found the three and noticed Sword. Blade ran to his friend. "Sword, what happened?" Are you alright?" he asked. "Of course I am" Sword responded with a chuckle. Blade helped him up. "Yuki, are you..." Meta Knight started to ask but got interrupted by someone's yell. "Meta Knight!" the voice sounded really angry and somehow familiar. Meta Knight turned around when a round figure with wings flew over to Yuki and took her with him. The person flew higher again. "Sir..." Yuki wasn't able to cry for help because that figure held his lance against her body. "Galacta Knight?! This can't be..." He yelled while his voice got lower. "Don't wonder about stuff you wouldn't understand, okay?" He answered.

Meta Knight was about to spread his wings and grabbed his sword, but Galacta Knight held his lance even closer against her body. "If her life means something to you, you shouldn't fly over to us. I would kill her if you do." _What should I do_, Meta Knight thought. Galacta laughed and flew away with her. They were above Whispy Woods. Meta Knight watched them and then looked to the ground.

"I should have never left her side. Damn it, I was too careless. I promised her that I will always protect her. She must think of me as a liar. He took her with him and I didn't even move."

"Sir, if this is someone's fault it's mine!" Sword said. "We should go look for them. He probably knows about her heart. He probably even reacted to her heartbeat, when they got attacked." Blade said.

"You're right, Blade. But I'm going alone. It's too dangerous."  
"But, sir...!" Blade and Sword said in sync. "I accept nothing else. You bring Kirby home and look after Sword's wounds." He ordered. "Alright Sir. Please... bring her back... we know you can do it!" Sword said while Blade nodded in agreement. The three guys walked away and Meta Knight ran into Whispy Woods.

Galacta Knight already landed with Yuki in the forest. "What business do you have with me..?" She asked scared. "Okay, I guess I'll just tell you." He sighed. "You know, Meta Knight seems to like you a lot. After what he did to me I can finally pay him back. But the real reason is your heart." He continued. "My... heart..?" She asked in confusion. "Oh he seriously didn't tell you about the power your heart contains?" He laughed.

"It's getting really good already. It's the real reason why your father wanted his friend Meta Knight to protect you."

"How would you know about that?" She asked him getting angry.

"It's a pity that I have to explain all these things to you... back in your childhood you got kidnapped right? Well, that was me. I thought these rumors about you were just a fairy tale but it wasn't one at all. But I had to wait for you to grow up. Meta Knight didn't tell you a lot, huh? He knows about your heart as well. I bet it was his only reason to protect you. You could be helpful. Meta Knight sure is a clever guy."

Meta Knight was already nearby and decided to listen to them for a while.

"Don't talk about him like that!" "Oh... you like him, huh? Too bad he isn't interested in this kind of stuff. Besides, why shouldn't I? He's the one who killed me. If my master hasn't revived me again I wouldn't be here now." Galacta Knight was getting angrier.

"I bet he knew you would cause trouble. Sir Meta Knight wouldn't..." her voice got lower.

"Do I hear some doubts? Come on after all these lies from him, you shouldn't protect him like that. He just used you. Meta Knight thought he would be the only one who's able to free your power. Don't you get it? He planned everything!"

Meta Knight clenched a fist but still wanted to wait a little longer.

"How should I...?" "Now..." Galacta interrupted her. "I finally know how to free it. I have to possess you." He continued. Yuki was in unbelievable pain. The one who she trusted the most should be a liar who only used her for his own good? Galacta Knight moved closer to Yuki. He came in for a kiss. She didn't do anything, she couldn't move and wasn't able to think clearly, but tears streamed down her face.

Before their faces met, Meta Knight quickly grabbed Galaxia and threw it right between their faces to separate them. "Yuki, stay behind me!" He said with a soft voice. She still couldn't move. She had no idea if she should go to Meta Knight or if she should just ignore him. "Remember what I told you about him Yuki. You shouldn't trust him again." One last tear fell down her face and she wiped it away, while shaking her head. "Even _if _he would just use me for whatever, I don't care... as long as I'm with him. How should I believe someone who kidnapped me twice?" Galacta Knight chuckled and suddenly disappeared.

Meta Knight went over to Yuki who was facing the ground. "You really don't believe him?" He asked. She looked at him. "I may not know you very well, but I trust you a lot." She said while smiling again. "I know I should have explained everything sooner, but I wanted to protect you this way. Let me explain _now_ while we're going back." he said. "You have the 'butterfly heart'. It can grant any wishes to the one who possesses your heart _and _your body. It can also grant your own wishes, but only the greatest you have. Galacta Knight was once the greatest warrior in the galaxy, that's why he got locked up in an unconscious state. I wanted to improve my strength, so I battled him. I never thought I would meet him again. Your father told me about your heart in that letter, but this power isn't the reason why I protect you." He took a breath. "It's because it was your father's last will. And over the days I spent with you, there started to exist another reason."


	4. Chapter 3: Declaration

**Chapter 3: Declaration**

"I would like to talk to you in the evening, if this is alright with you." Meta Knight said while they were already out of Whispy Woods. "Of course it is!" She responded, smiling at him.

They arrived at Kirby's house. Sword, Blade and Kirby were there. Bandage covered Sword's upper arm. "Sir, you did it!" Sword said and jumped of from the little couch he was resting on. "Are you two alright?" Blade asked, also getting up from where he sat. "Yes, we're fine." She said with a cute smile. "Did you fought with Galacta Knight?" Sword asked curious. "No, he disappeared when I arrived. I guess he won't give up that easily." he answered. "If he will come back we will be prepared." Sword said with a serious face. Meta Knight nodded at him. "Kirby, do you want to come to the castle with us?" Meta Knight asked the little puffball, who answered with a happy poyo.

The five of them walked to the castle. It was already afternoon.

A bit later, Yuki decided to sneak out of the knight's room and went to the library of the castle. What she didn't notice was Meta Knight who followed her silently. She looked for books about him and the Star Warriors and she actually found some.

"How can you seem like a different person at each moment? I know you for a while now so I wanted to easily and confidently say that I know everything about you. Sometimes, I get surprised at all the things I didn't know about you. My dictionary is filled up with you. Will you open up to me? Will you read yourself to me? So that I can know you perfectly more than anyone else...?" She thought with a sigh while looking through the pages of the different books. On history of the Star Warriors, bookmark. On important sentences she needs to memorize, underline. She studied the books with passion.

After a while she yawned. She decided to lay her head down on the desk to rest a little but fell asleep. It was a long day so far. Meta Knight who watched her all the time without getting noticed looked at the books, she was reading eagerly. He smiled at what he saw. She wanted to know more about him so that she can surprise the blue warrior and understand him better. "Yuki..." he said as he touched her shoulder softly. She woke up and looked at him with a gentle smile. "When you want to sleep, your bed is more comfortable. Come on let's go back." He said with a soft voice. Yuki nodded and stood up but was a bit dizzy. Meta Knight helped her and brought the girl back to their room. At her bed, she laid down and fell asleep in an instant. He covered the blanket over her and noticed a little smile on her face. He walked out of the bed room and watched some Channel Dedede.

Sword and Blade were outside playing with the child. As it became darker Yuki woke up again. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. She couldn't remember sleeping in her bed. The young woman went outside the room and noticed a bored Meta Knight. The TV program wasn't good, but it's still a good time waster. "Yuki, you're awake." he said and stood up. "Come on, let's go for a walk." he continued. "Sounds nice." She said excited with an eye smile. "Did you sleep well?" He asked while they were walking through the castle. "I did. I feel much better now." Yuki responded. "Thank you." She added. He chuckled a little "No need to say thank you."

Sword Blade and Kirby were on their way to the room they were living in. The three of them brought some ice cream they wanted to eat inside their room while watching some TV.

Meta Knight walked her into the garden of the castle to the huge fountain. He looked at the water in which the moon reflected. It was a clear dark evening. There were no clouds but so many twinkling stars. "Your father was a really brave knight." He said still looking at the reflection of the moon. "I know. He fought for me and always protected me. I was the most precious thing in his life. Specially after my mother died. We only had each other. She got killed by a demon beast. Since that day I helped my father with the little things in life. I made dinner and also the laundry for example. We grew closer after her death. And now he's also dead and I'm here with you guys. I'm still not lonely. Thank you so much." She said with teary eyes. "You're a really strong woman. Losing your parents and still being able to be so positive all the time." Meta Knight said. "I wouldn't be, if you weren't with me." She said, also looking at the fountain. He answered with a questioning hum. "You really don't know, why I'm able to be so positive?" Yuki asked. "No, why are you?" He asked her in confusion as he turned to her. "Because.. you were with with me..." she took a deep breath and turned to him. "Because you were _always _with me. That's how I survived. Always since I landed here, you're taking so much care of me. I'm so thankful for your kindness." Her eyes shined brightly in the moonlight. They still looked teary but less than before. "I want to promise you something. I promised before but nonetheless... I will always protect you. No matter what. No one will harm you while I'm still alive!" Meta Knight said as he clenched a tight fist.

He suddenly broke down a little. He held his arm where the wound from Blade was. "Sir are you alright?" She asked worried. "It's nothing. It was just a hard day." He replied. "But your wound is bleeding! Come on we get some bandage to at least cover it." Yuki said. "Alright, I got some in my room."

Arriving in his bed room she told him to sit down on his bed. First of she used a wet towel to clean the wound. Her hands were warm and gently touched his arm. She carefully wrapped some bandage around his wound. "That's it! You look really tough with it." She said jokingly with a laugh. "Thank you, Yuki." He said while looking at her.

"Sir, can I ask you something?" "Sure."

"Back when I was very young, I got kidnapped, right? I can't remember at all. Galacta Knight told me." She said with her eyes getting a serious look. "That's right. Back then your mother was already dead. Your father called me to help him. He was disturbed that he couldn't protect you on his own. Galacta himself kidnapped you. He already knew about your fate. It was the second time I battled him." He explained. "Right... Dad told me fairy tales about you each night before I fell asleep. Well, I.. bet these aren't fairy tales after all. He would always call you the "brave Knight". I liked those stories a lot." She said while smiling. "You should rest. We meet tomorrow, all right?" She turned around to go to the door. "No, you can stay." He said. Yuki turned around again, smiling at him "Please, you need your rest. I want to see you as active as usual tomorrow, okay?" "Fine." He responded with a sigh, while smiling under his mask. "Good night, sir." She grabbed the door knob, "Good night..." and closed the door behind her. "Oh, Yuki! Kirby's going to stay tonight. He will sleep in our room if that's okay with you." Blade asked as he noticed her. "Yeah, of course." She responded. "I guess I should try to sleep now. Good night." she added. "Good night." Sword and Blade replied. They were still watching TV and seemed to have fun. She left the living room and went to her bed. "Hopefully that wound heals fast. I'm worrying too much I guess." She thought while lying in her bed. "How should I sleep again, when I just slept a few hours ago?" She asked herself annoyed.


	5. Chapter 4: Guardians

**Chapter 4: Guardians**

Early in the morning Yuki stood up. She didn't sleep much. She went out of the room to the balcony, so she could get some fresh air. It was very stormy outside and raining. Meta Knight stood on the roof, he was wrapped inside cape The knight jumped down and went next to her. Yuki didn't even notice him because she was lost in thoughts. As a lightning appeared on the smoky sky followed by thunder she trembled a little and moved her head to the side where Meta Knight was standing. She was afraid of storm. He put his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. She smiled at him. "Sir... how is your arm? Do you feel better?" She asked trying to distract from her fear. "Yes, a lot. Thank you." He answered, taking his hand away. "You're welcome. You did so much for me. It was a pleasure to help you." She replied. Meta Knight was hiding something under his cape. "Yuki... I want to give you something. It's not a present and you won't be happy about it, but it's for your own safety." He handed her a knife. "If in any case we're not around you, you should use it in the right situation. Don't worry, I don't think you will have to use it, just carry it with you all the time. It's tiny enough." He said carefully. "...Thank you." She said while staring at the knife confused. "Where are the others?" Yuki asked trying to change the topic. "They were sleeping in the living room. The TV was still on." he answered. "You look worried.. what's wrong?" he added. "It's nothing... it's just that I couldn't sleep much." She responded. He laughed a little "After you slept most of the afternoon that doesn't surprise me." She laughed too.

"I can't really believe that my heart can grant wishes... It's weird." She said after a short time of silence.

"The butterfly is resting in your heart. Men will be attracted by your heart when it beats fast enough. And when it beats, we, your guardians, Sword Blade and me will feel it. So we know when you're going to be in danger. Every men will try to possess your heart. Some may not know about your power but they will still try to get it. It's unintentional. Some others like Galacta Knight know about your power. There's no limitation in wishes, but it only grants your own and those from the one you love from the bottom of your heart." The blue puff explained. She sighed.

Meta Knight noticed that this topic made her upset so he decided to leave her alone. As he laid his hand onto the door handle she said "Sir... what would you wish for?" He turned around and gasped a little. "I... don't know. It depends on the situation." He responded. "I don't think there will be someone who loves me for who I am. They will use me to get their wishes granted. That way I will never experience true love, huh?" She said with a weak smile. "Yuki... that's.. not true. Sword, Blade, me and also Kirby love you for the good person you are. Your heart isn't a treasure to me, it makes you to the kind and goodhearted girl you are." She smiled at his words. "Sir, I.. never told someone about this, but every time a man touches my skin, my heart begins to ache. But I don't get this pain when you, Blade or Sword touch me. Is it a coincidence?" She asked. "It's a side effect of the butterfly. Only the guardians and your true love can touch you without hurting you." She smiled at that. "Come on let's get back inside." He led her into the living room. As soon as they left the balcony it began to rain heavily.

Sword, Blade an Kirby were already awake. They decided to walk a little through the castle. On their way they met Escargon. "Sir Meta Knight, King Dedede wants to see you in his throne room." he said. "Alright." he sighed. "Sword, Blade you lead Yuki and Kirby back to our room okay?" He asked. The two knights nodded and were about to turn around, as Escargon suddenly said "No, he wants to see all of you. Especially Yuki." Her eyes widened. Dedede was way too busy with other stuff so he never noticed Yuki. He's probably behind her as well. Meta Knight gave him a nod and they left together with Escargon.


	6. Chapter 5: King

**Chapter 5: King**

No one said a word on their way and Meta Knight looked like he was in a hurry. Yuki held Swords and Blades hands, she was very nervous, they walked behind Meta Knight, who was walking behind Escargon. Kirby went to Fumu's room. He wouldn't be welcome in the throne room.

As Escargon laid his hand onto the door handle, Sword looked at Yuki and gave her a warm nod, as Blade placed his hand onto her shoulder to comfort her.

They entered the room and saw King Dedede who sat on his huge throne with a big grin on his face. "Meta Knight, we haven't met each other for a while now. About six weeks, right? I know you're hiding that precious girl, everyone talks about. Rumors say that she can grant any wishes, is that true?" Said the king of Dream Land. Sword Blade and Yuki were surprised about his knowledge. He probably knows thanks to the Customer Service, Sword and Blade thought.  
"Your majesty, she's just a common girl. Her parents died and now we're keeping an eye on her. She's family." His knight explained. "Can I talk to her?" He asked impatiently with his grin disappearing. Meta Knight turned around and gave Yuki a nod. She took some nervous steps closer to the king. "Who exactly are you?" He asked. "My name is Yuki, the daughter of a strong Star Warrior and from a different planet." She said after taking a deep breath. "You're really pretty, are you a princess?" He asked grinning widely. "I... yes I am" Dedede interrupted her. "Meta Knight, I want to be alone with her." The kings grin began to look evil. Meta Knight tried to stay calm. "...The kings wish is my command." The knight turned around and left together with his two fellows. Yuki's eyes followed him sadly.

After a while she returned to the knight's room. Everyone was sitting on the couches, waiting for her. Even Kirby. "What did he want to talk about?" Blade asked. "Marriage." She answered shortly and left for the bed room. It was already evening. "Marriage?" Sword asked. "What is wrong with her?" Blade wondered. "She looked so sad." Sword said as he looked at Meta Knight, who followed the conversation."What if she had to promise Dedede to marry him?" Blade asked. "That won't happen" Everyone looked at Meta Knight. "She isn't a princess at all. I told her that his majesty would find out that she has the butterfly, if we told him that she was just a normal girl. In the private talk she acted weird and misbehaved. A princess like we imagine would never act that way. I guess he decided otherwise." He explained with a chuckle. Sword and Blade looked at each other confused. Kirby was watching TV the whole time. A little later everyone went to bed.

A week later, Meta Knight wandered through the castle, he was about to reach his room. But Escargon ran up to him from behind. "Sir Meta Knight!" The snail called while breathing exhaustively. "King Dedede wants to see you. Alone. Let me show you where he's waiting." Meta Knight followed him after a sigh.


	7. Chapter 6: Reflection

**Chapter 6: Reflection**

Escargon brought him to a storeroom. It wasn't big. The snail showed him to go inside and left. Meta Knight went inside and looked around. There was no Dedede, nothing but a golden mirror. "I thought he's waiting he-" he thought and stopped suddenly. "It's a trap, I have to leave!" he tried to open the door but it was locked. The knight was about to draw Galaxia but got sucked into the mirror. Everything went fast, he couldn't react. He saw the room, but from another perspective. "Am I... inside the mirror?" He couldn't believe it. It was ridiculous. Suddenly he saw his reflection, but it was different. He looked so dark. "I am your reflection. I am Dark Meta Knight." He said, knocked at the door and Escargon opened it. Before they left, his colors changed to Meta Knight's. He looked exactly like him. Yuki was going to be in real danger.

"Damn it! I can't get out!" Meta Knight yelled. "If he harms Yuki, I... I can't keep my promise. Again..."

His dark reflection was on his way to the knight's room. It was well planned. King Dedede would be able to get his hands on Yuki. Dark Meta Knight went inside, but no one was there. The door opened while he was still in there. It was Blade followed by Sword. "Sir, did you forget that we went to the courtyard to train?" We were waiting for you." Blade asked as he noticed the blue puff who came out of his bed room. "I was looking for something. I'll be there after I found it. Why did you leave the girl alone?" The phony asked. "She's with Kirby, don't worry." Sword responded. The two of them left again.

After a short while, Yuki and Kirby also went inside the knight's room. The little Star Warrior was starving. They entered the room and Kirby ran to the fridge to get some cake. Meta Knight came into the living room. He was in his knave's and Yuki's bed room. "Sir! Here you are. I was wondering where you could be." She smiled at him as bright as she could. "Sir, you promised to train Kirby in the courtyard today. Come on, the weather is really nice!" She continued and grabbed his hand to pull him outside. He stared at her and noticed a sign on her wrist. _It looks like a butterfly_, he thought. Still holding her hand, he pulled her closer to him and pushed her against a wall. "S-sir... what... what are you doing?" Yuki laughed nervously. She could hardly breathe. He was so close that he blocked her chest.

Meanwhile at where the real Meta Knight was, the door opened. "Did you really thought you could screw me over? I had to play dirty, I'm sorry. I can't promise you that she won't get harmed. It's your fault." A blue penguin faced Meta Knight with a big grin. Meta Knight remained silent. "He's with her right now. Do you know how you possess a body? I leave it to your imagination. I will get my wishes granted very soon." He looked at the mirror with a serious face. The penguin left and made Meta Knight feel even worse. "What is he doing to her right now..? I wouldn't forgive myself when he harms her in any way." The knight thought and began to look around in the mirror world. _There must be a way out somewhere_, he thought.


	8. Chapter 7: Threat

**Chapter 7: Threat**

Dark Meta Knight was staring at Yuki. He moved even closer and kissed her. Her birthmark began to shine. He possessed her body, but her heart...? Suddenly the door opened and Blade and Sword came into it with their swords drawn and charged at him. "Who are you?" Blade asked. DMK chuckled. "No need to hide it any longer." He transformed into his dark looks. His cape was tattered and he had a crack on the visor of his mask and his colors were different.

He took the surprised Yuki and ran away. Sword and Blade followed them. As they arrived at a corner they lost sight of them and began to search. It was hopeless, they thought. The two knights heard noise coming from out of a room. Sword looked at Blade who nodded at him. He opened the door carefully. "This room's empty." Blade said. "No, look!" Sword pointed at the golden mirror. They moved closer to it. "Maybe it has to do with where Yuki and the imposter disappeared to." Blade touched the mirror and got sucked into it. Sword grabbed his hand and tried to pull him out but instead they fell together into the mirror world.

They landed on their bellies. Sword stood up and reached Blade a hand to help him. The two knights looked around. "Are we still in Pupu Village?" Sword asked. "No, it's much darker here, but it does look like our home." Blade answered. They decided to go to the castle.

In the throne room, Dark Meta Knight sat on the throne, while Dedede was captured in a cage. Yuki was sitting in another one, sobbing. "You betrayed me! It was settled that I would get possession over the butterfly!" The furious king yelled. Dark Meta Knight was ignoring him. He looked like he was waiting for something. "Don't you ignore me like that! I'm the king and you have to listen to my orders!" Dedede added.

The door got smacked open and the real Meta Knight ran into the room. "Sir!" Yuki shouted as she stood up. He looked at her. She's fine, he thought in relief. Dark Meta Knight stood up and moved closer to him. "So you finally arrive." He drew his sword as well as Meta Knight. The warrior's eyes turned red and they began to fight. It was hopeless, both were equally good. They moved the same way and fought the same way. They could easily dodge each others attack. It was like fighting a mirror. After a while they stopped because Dark Meta Knight was standing still. The reflection grinned. "Why do I strain? I don't have to fight. I couldn't even defeat you, no matter how hard I try. We are too even. Good thing I have possession over the butterfly." Meta Knight looked at him. Dark Meta Knight went to Yuki's cage. "Yuki... my wish is...

that Meta Knight _dies_."


	9. Chapter 8: Death

**Chapter 8: Death**

Her eyes widened and the butterfly on her wrist began to shine even brighter than before. Meta Knight fell to the ground. She gasped. "You could have done better. You're getting soft for that stupid girl and that was a mistake." Dark Meta Knight went closer to the real one. "Yes... I _am_ getting soft. You're right. But who wouldn't... for such a kind girl..." His yellow eyes became dull. "Sir Meta Knight... I... Let me out, you fool!" Yuki yelled and brushed into a flood of tears. "It's all my fault..." she added with a low voice, sitting down in desperate.

Sword and Blade finally arrived. Their eyes went from the defeated Meta Knight to the crying Yuki. "That bastard..." Sword said with a low, yet angry voice. They attacked him and were somehow able to knock him out after a while. Sword freed Yuki and everyone gathered around Meta Knight. She kneed down and held his cold hand. The hurt girl cried. Suddenly her expression changed and she stood up again and went to Dark Meta Knight, who laid exhausted on the ground. She looked at him angrily. Yuki took out the knife, she had with her, like Meta Knight told her to."You shouldn't have done that. And I should have done _this_ a lot earlier. You can't just use me to take him away from us. You can't... kill him." She started to cry again and let the knife fall down.

"I will never... let anything happen... to Yuki. I... promised her." Said a weak voice. Yuki's heart stopped for a second. "Sir, you're alive!" Blade said in astonishment. Yuki ran to her guardian. She wiped her tears away, but couldn't stop crying. She wasn't able to say anything but held his hand again. Meta Knight's eyes went back to the normal yellow. Sword and Blade helped him up. She looked at him with a smile, still crying. He wiped a little tear away from her face and was smiling under his mask. Yuki hugged him tightly and would never let go of him again. "Yuki... deep inside your heart.. you knew that he wasn't me... that's why it didn't work and only made me lose consciousness for a while. I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you from him. Now, let's wish that this place will never be connected to our world again and leave." She nodded at him as she calmed down. They let Dedede out of the cage and left.

"Finally back." Blade said. They walked together, without Dedede, to their room. It was evening. Kirby was still there, eating everything the fridge gave him. Yuki and the three knights walked into the room. Meta Knight shored onto Blade and Sword. "Poyo..?" Kirby asked confused when he was facing his mentor. "It's alright, little one." The old knight said and patted his student's head, after walking alone again. The pink puff smiled at him. They all needed to rest. Sword and Blade enjoyed some Channel Dedede on one couch. On the other one Meta Knight and Yuki fell asleep. Kirby snuggled between them. The two knights laid blankets over each of them.

Deep in the night, when Sword and Blade fell asleep as well, Yuki began to struggle. "No... please...not...him.." she whispered. Meta Knight woke up because of that. He laid his hand on her shoulder. "Yuki, I'm here. Everything's fine." She looked at him with a weak look. "It.. was a nightmare." She said. "Not only that, but you look like you're sick. You and Kirby are sleeping in my bed. I will take care of you, all right?" He asked as he stood up and reached her a hand to help her up. They went to his huge bed together with the still sleeping Kirby. "Good night Sir... and thank you so much." She closed her eyes and fell asleep again. "No... I have to thank you, Yuki..." He said with a smile behind his mask. "My reflection _was _right, I am getting soft for her, but it makes me even stronger. I don't only want to protect her kind heart, but also her cute smile," he thought, as he watched her and Kirby peacefully sleeping.


	10. Chapter 9: Celebration

**Chapter 9: Celebration**

A few days later it was a beautiful sunny morning. Yuki and Kirby were in the courtyard, making a picnic, while Meta Knight watched them from a balcony with vigilant eyes. Sword and Blade walked past the balcony as they noticed the blue knight. They just watched Yuki and Kirby with him without saying anything.

"It's been two months tomorrow." Meta Knight said, while still staring at them. "After all what happened so far, we should make it an Appreciation Day." Sword said. "Let's get some presents!" Blade said with excitement. "Yes, but we should leave it being a little party. No one else should be invited." Meta Knight turned around. His knaves nodded. "I'll be gone for a while, looking for a present. Try to keep an eye on her and get a present as well." He went away.

Some time later, Kirby and Yuki went inside the knights room. While Sword was looking for a present, Blade was watching over her. He followed her into the room. "Where are Sword and Meta Knight?" She asked him. "Dedede sent them off to take care of something." She hummed as response.

A bit later Sword arrived with a bag. "Blade, Meta Knight needs _your _help now." So it was Sword's turn to watch over the girl. Blade left. "Did something happen?" She asked worried. "No everything's alright." She sighed. It was already evening and only Blade returned, also with a bag. "Something's not right," she thought. Yuki went to bed, while Sword and Blade stayed up. Kirby went back home.

Meta Knight arrived on another planet, with his star ship, far away from them. It was a little village he saw, but everything was destroyed and dry. He visited this planet before. The knight went there to get a flower that only grows on this planet. These flowers were the last living part of the planet. He picked one up and headed back home, where it was still evening.

Yuki slept until early afternoon. As she woke up, Meta Knight still wasn't back. In the living room, Sword and Blade were talking a bit. "Let's give her our presents after Meta Knight. I think it would make her happier, when she doesn't know that she gets a present from him as well." Sword said. "You're right. We have to wait for him to return." Blade agreed.

"Good morning." She said while entering the room. "Good morning" Blade and Sword responded in sync. "Is he still not back?" She asked. "No, but he will be later this day." Blade responded. "We should waste some time. What do you want to do?" Sword asked.

"Hmm... Let's go to the beach!" She said excited. "Sure, why not?" Blade responded. "We should pick Kirby up on our way. He loves swimming." Sword said.

At the beach, Kirby and Yuki were swimming and Sword and Blade watched them.

They spent the whole afternoon there.

In the evening, Yuki and Kirby were sitting in the courtyard next to the fountain. The two knights watched them from a balcony. "What do you think, when will Meta Knight come back?" She asked the pink puff. "Poyo..." Kirby answered tired. He closed his eyes again and again. For some reason, he was very sleepy. Yuki giggled and started to sing him a lullaby.

"_With trembling steps, I carefully approach you_

_the closer I get to you _

_somehow the more I'm afraid that you'll get farther away_

_One, two, my heart,_

_three, four, my breath,_

_five, six, my entire body walks, only seeing you_

_Even now, even today, even tomorrow, walk toward me ~"_

Meta Knight was back in the castle and could hear her singing for Kirby, who fell asleep.

Yuki smiled at the little warrior and wanted to carry him into their room. "I didn't know you were so good at singing." Meta Knight said. She was standing with her back to him so she got a little scared. "Sir, you're back! What kept you so long?" Yuki asked him. His cape was wrapped around his body and he hid the flower under it. "Do you know what today is?" He asked. She was shaking her head. "Two months ago you landed on this planet. We thought after all you went through we should make it an Appreciation Day. So I was looking for a present and thought you might like this." He handed her the flower. "This... isn't this a snow flower from my home?" He nodded. "Dad told me that our planet is well known for these, my parents named me after it. They are so pretty, thank you!" She smiled at him. "Sir... you were on my home planet... just to get this for me? It must have been a long flight and you're probably tired, so..." "Do you want to visit your home?" He interrupted her. "I... yes.." She answered. "You may won't like what you're going to see there." Meta Knight said. "I don't care. I want to see it."

They went into their room and carried Kirby to a bed, who was still sleeping. Sword and Blade also gave her their presents and they talked for a while. "This is so weird. I should be the one to appreciate you! After all, it's you guys who are working so hard." She said while smiling. "We appreciate your company. There's no big deal with taking care of you." Sword said.

On the next day in the early morning Meta Knight and Yuki packed some food and drinks into bags. Sword and Blade were staying. "Are you ready?" Meta Knight asked her. "Yes. Let's go!" She smiled and they left the planet.


	11. Chapter 10: Feeling the Truth

**Chapter 10: Feeling the Truth**

After a long while they landed on her home planet. Yuki saw the destroyed village.

"It's even worse than I could imagine" She said. She was going towards a house that was one of the few that were still walkable and went into it. "I remember this house. I think it's the one I lived in." She said while looking through the rooms. She found a family picture. "My parents... I was so young in this picture." Meta Knight followed her. "I start to remember more and more from my childhood..." She went outside again and they were walking through the village.

"Since Mom's death I was trusted to watch the house by myself. Dad was trying to get revenge for her death. '_Even if he's late, I'll be okay._' That's what I was used to say. When it was lonely to spend time by myself, I opened the window, wanting Mom to watch over me from above the sky. What I remember are her warm smile and everything I lost on that day." She sighed. "You guys are with me, so I'm not lonely. But the truth is, I want to be with my family again. That's the wish I hold back in myself. I want to see them. I wan to see them _now_.

Please smile like you did before. Sir, please hug me calmly with tender feelings. Please cover the gap in my heart, overflowing with tears, with your warm palms." She shed a little tear. Meta Knight hugged her. "At that moment, I realized I'm not the only one in pain. If we're together, we can overcome loneliness. I'll say it again, anytime, anywhere.

_Mom, Dad, please don't forget that I love you._"

"It feels somehow good to be here. I think I can finally end that chapter. I'm an adult and I have to behave like one. But it's hard, because I wasn't able to be childish in my youth. I had to take responsibility right after Mom's death. I'm not complaining about things I can't change but I hope you understand my intention of telling you that."

"I'm sorry that I bothered you with all these things..." She said, as she stopped walking through the village. "You aren't bothering me, nor Sword and Blade. I didn't only promised to protect your body, but also your heart. So if you're sad you can always count on us. You can just come to us, crying, and ask for a hug. We will talk and try to think of the happy things again. If you're sad, I'm sad as well. Seeing you like this saddens me. Tell me some good memories you have."  
"My father always wanted me to find my brave knight... I used to ask him why he couldn't be my knight and he would answer 'because I'm already Mommy's knight. You have to find someone on your own.' With his usual optimism. That's something I will always remember and I will always smile a little because of that. I should be more like him." Yuki responded with a weak smile. "Your parents forged a very kindhearted girl. You're just the way you should be. You are so pure." He said and they started to walk again. "Thank you, Sir." She smiled brightly

"I think we can leave this place now..."  
_

A/N: Forgot to mention that the lullaby Yuki sang in the last chapter actually exists. It's called 'Baby Steps' by TaeTiSeo (Girls' Generation) it's a korean song but I really recommend it! Such a beautiful song! And thanks for all the reviews so far. You guys are great! Like you wanted I'll try some MkxOC! Is there even some in this chapter...? Oh well ~


	12. Chapter 11: Surprise

**A/N: **I kept you waiting, right? I'm sorry! I had no idea how to begin this chapter and I was sick. The beginning is very boring! ;_; But I was very excited to finally write this chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

**Fun Fact:** Everything up to Chapter 9 was written before the Prologue of the story and it was all handwritten around 20 pages and no chapters. I changed a lot of the story before I uploaded it.  
_

**Chapter 11: Surprise  
**

Arriving back in Pupu Village, Sword and Blade welcomed them. It was a cold evening and they hurried into their room. Sword and Blade prepared some ramen for them to eat. The two knights didn't dare to ask how it was, even though Yuki smiled all the time. After dinner they went to bed.

Yuki woke up early and went into the living room. She was just sitting there and thought about the past.

Sword and Blade came into the room. "Good morning Yuki!" They said in sync. She turned around to look at them. "Oh.. Good morning!" She responded with a happy smile. "Have you planned anything for today? We should go somewhere together." Sword asked. "Hmm... I don't know. Where would you like to go?" She asked them. "Let's go for a walk and have a picnic somewhere nice." Blade suggested. "Sounds good!" She said and Sword nodded.

"Good morning." Meta Knight said, who just entered the room. "Good morning." The rest responded. "We've planned to have a picnic today." Yuki said. "Alright, have fun." The warrior responded. "Aren't you coming with us?" Blade asked him. "No. I'll stay here." Meta Knight said. "Sir... is something wrong..?" Yuki asked carefully. "Everything's fine. I just need some time for myself." He answered.

Sword Blade and Yuki prepared everything for the picnic and left with a basket.

"Shouldn't we ask Kirby if he wants to join?" Yuki asked. "Good idea. Let's visit him first." Sword said.

After Kirby agreed to eat with them, they searched for a nice little place to have a picnic. They stopped on a meadow which was decorated with pretty flowers. They laid down the blanket and sat down. Sword and Blade took the food out of the basket. They had a little conversation while eating.

"Did something happen between you and Meta Knight yesterday? He seemed so absent." Blade asked carefully, getting the attention from everyone. Sword looked at him shocked. "Actually... no. I mean, we didn't argue or something. I have the feeling that he's mad at me for some reason." She said, trying to stay calm. "Don't worry. He's sometimes like that." Sword responded and tried to make her feel better. "You like him a lot, right? That's why you worry so much." Blade asked her. She let out a shocked "Uh..." with her eyes widened for a short second. She hoped they didn't notice. "Once he takes you under his wings, he will never betray you. You should know that." Blade said. "He likes you a lot. I never saw him caring about someone that much." Sword said. No one was eating at that moment, except Kirby. "I... yes I like him. I'm alive thanks to him and also thanks to you two. But I don't see a reason to fall in love with someone like him. He can be so stubborn and..." "And...?" Blade asked. "I don't know..." She responded with a sigh. "We should change the topic." Sword decided.

After they finished eating, Yuki and Kirby went further away from the knights and picked up some of the little flowers. "She's denying it, right?" Blade asked. "Maybe. Why were you asking all those things? Are you trying to make her upset?" Sword responded. "No. I want the two to be happy. That's all. I think the best way would be if they were together." He answered. Sword responded with a hum.

Suddenly Meta Knight appeared. "Sir, I thought you wouldn't come with us." Blade said. "Unfortunately there's no food left." Sword said with a chuckle. "That's alright." He responded while he watched Yuki.

She didn't notice him the whole time. She picked up a flower and quickly removed the petals, one by one. "This doesn't even make any sense." She thought and dropped the flower with a sigh. She sat down to look at the flowers even closer. "I feel like dying, I can't do anything without you." She believed that no one could hear her, except Kirby but that was alright. The little puff suddenly squealed happily. Yuki was irritated and looked around. "I won't do anything to upset you." Said a voice from behind her. "Did he really hear what I was just saying..?" She thought, when she realized whose voice it was. "Sir! I thought you wanted to stay at the castle. It's nice to have you here." Yuki smiled nervously and tried to distract from what she was saying earlier. "I thought I needed some time for myself, but I actually needed to spent time away from the castle so I followed you." Meta Knight answered.

Sword and Blade who watched them were still sitting on the blanket. "She totally killed his Ego." Blade said and made Sword chuckle a little.

Meta Knight and Yuki were walking even further away. There was a great field with beautiful sunflowers. Kirby was following them and his eyes began to twinkle soon as he saw the pretty flowers. He let out a happy "Poyo!~"

"Sir, can I ask you something?" Yuki asked.

"Of course."

"If you had a chance to change your fate, would you?"

"No. I want to stay the way I am and I have to destroy Nightmare and I also want to protect you."

Yuki smiled.

"Would you change your fate?"

"I think I would be happier without the butterfly, but-"  
"Yuki?!" Someone called.

Meta Knight and Yuki watched a figure coming closer. The knight was ready to draw Galaxia but wanted to wait. He laid his hand on the handle. As the figure came closer he wanted to embrace Yuki but he got stopped by Meta Knight. "Who are you?" The knight asked.

"My name is Edge Knight. I'm Yuki's uncle." The stranger responded.

"How would you know it's her?" Meta Knight asked, getting a bit angry inside.

"I would always recognize the girl I raised with my brother. Since her mother's death I helped him, but I left them after six years to join the great war." He stated.

Meta Knight looked at Yuki. "It's alright. I recall his name." She said.

"Recalling a name isn't enough. We can't trust him."

"But Itrust him!"  
She went closer to Edge Knight.

"Man... you're even prettier than when I last saw you! I can't imagine you being an adult. You're still a little child to me." He said jokingly.

Sword and Blade came over to where the rest was standing.

"Do they know each other?" Asked Sword.

"He claims to be her uncle." Meta Knight answered while Yuki and Edge Knight were talking.

"Do you trust him?" Blade asked with a serious voice.

"Why should I? We can't trust anyone in this case. She actually does trust him. So let's trust her first."

"I have to introduce you to someone! He's here with me as well. We split up earlier to search you. I never thought we would find you! His name is Mike. You should know that his parents and your father arranged something for the day you and Mike would be old enough. I feel bad for telling you this all of a sudden on our first meeting after such a long time. Can we go somewhere else?" Edge Knight asked.

"Of course. There's a bench nearby." Yuki answered

"Perfect!"

"Yuki, where do you think you're going?" Meta Knight asked with a serious voice.

"I want to talk with the last remaining part of my family. When you can't understand that I'm sorry, but I'll leave."

The two of them went away.

"You just let her go with someone we don't know?" Asked Blade.

"What should I do? I know how hard it is to loose those that are close to you. I just hope she will feel better after this."

Yuki and her uncle were sitting on the bench as a third person moved closer toward them.

"Ah, there he is! Mike! I found her!" He called.

The person waved at them.

"So you are Yuki?" He said as he arrived.

"Isn't she pretty?" Edge asked.

"Prettier than flowers!" Mike responded while he smiled at her.

"So what I wanted to tell you... Back than your father was very concerned about your future. He knew he couldn't live long because he searched for the killer of your mother. To protect you, he and Mike's parents arranged a wedding between you two. So he promised you to Mike. When he sent you away in his star ship, Mike and I were on duty, so your father had to change the plan. I hope this doesn't confuse you."

"No... so what you're telling me is to keep that promise and to marry him?" She asked

"Actually... yes. We will take care of you now. The three guys from earlier worked hard and will be rewarded but I think your father wants us to take care of you."

"Alright."

"We will stay here for a while so there's no need to say goodbye." Edge Knight said.

"I go and get my stuff packed."  
"We follow you."

At the castle Yuki was nearly finished with her little luggage. "I'm only missing one thing... where did I left it..?" She thought. "Ah! Of course it's in the vase." She grabbed the flower Meta Knight gave her but put it away again. "I should leave it here as a memory." She thought and closed the suitcase.

"Alright, I'm ready."  
"Ready for what?" Meta Knight asked who entered the room.  
"To leave. I want to live with my family."

Meta Knight sighed and let her go.

"We have to live in our ship for a while, but don't worry it's big enough and comfy." Mike said on their way to Yuki's new home.

**A/N:** I'm really not good with names. Her uncle and father are named after Sword and Blade in the European Version of the games and the anime. I think Sword is Edge Knight and Blade is Sharpe Knight. And Mike is a nice name right? Ah... I just can't think of any names. Imagine them how you want. Every time I read a fanfic with an OC I end up imagining him completely different than the author describes him. So I just leave it to your imagination. ~


	13. Chapter 12: Decisions

**Chapter 12: Decisions  
**

A month long Yuki and her three guardians hadn't seen each other. She got already used to it and felt a little free. Although she missed the others, she stayed at the ship.

At the castle the normal duty of the three knights returned. The days became dull again and everything was how things used to be. But something was different. Meta Knight seemed to be in an extra bad mood all the time and Sword and Blade were also not the happiest people on earth.  
"I've had enough of this! I'm going to visit her!" Sword decided angrily. "I'm coming with you" said Blade. Both of them were sitting on the couch in their living room. "It's so empty without her." Blade said. "Alright let's go." said Meta Knight who was standing at a window. Sword and Blade nodded at him.

The ship was huge and parked far away from the village. It kind of looked a lot like a house. As the three knights arrived, Sword knocked at the door. The one who opened it was Mike. His brown hair was messy and he wasn't wearing his usual violet armor, just some normal clothes. "What do you guys want?" He asked them. "We just wanted to see Yuki and talk a little with her." Blade responded. "Fine... come in." He said and led them into the living room. Sword and Blade were sitting on a couch as well as Mike. They were sitting opposite one another. Meta Knight decided to stand. "Yuki, we have guests." Mike shouted. "I'll be there in a second!" She responded from outside the kitchen, which was next to the living room. She was cleaning the dishes. Hearing her cheerful voice took a bit more of Meta Knight's worries away.

"So... are you related with Yuki as well...?" Sword asked to break the silence. "No. But her uncle and I are good friends for a while now. Though this isn't my reason for being here." Mike said. "May I ask what that reason is?" Blade asked plainly. Mike sighed. "Our parents wanted us to marry. And I am here to keep my promise to my parents. I promised I will care for her, so you don't need to do that anymore." Sword and Blade looked at each other. "Well, thank you for your nice offer, but we refuse." Meta Knight finally said. "I'm sorry to say that but she already accepted. She didn't even hesitate to accept." Mike responded. "She did what..?" Meta Knight said to himself with a low voice. "If you're not believing me you can ask her."

Yuki came into the room. She held a towel with which she dried her hands. "Oh, I didn't expect to see..." her sentence got cut short by Meta Knight who asked: "Yuki, are you seriously marrying that guy?" She dropped the towel. "I... yes... I back off so you can live better."

"I leave you alone for a while." Said Mike and left the room.

"You're living your own lifes. I didn't want to be a burden on you, I'm sorry. You saved my life for so many times, I think I can take care of myself from now on. You should focus on your own lifes now." She went on. "Don't worry about us. Don't even say you're sorry." Meta Knight responded. "We like you and the life we built together." Said Sword. "The reason I'm here is because of you and we won't go without you." Meta Knight said, getting a bit stubborn. "Sir... I can understand you, but I decided to live like this from now on..." There was an awkward silence.

Yuki sat down on the couch were Mike was sitting earlier. "Do you happen to remember that day? That day when we first met... I still remember it. The promise you made to me, that you will only care for me, that you will only protect me. I believed it and I was so thankful." She looked at the ground and smiled wryly. "Do you remember those awkward and unfamiliar times when we first met? Those unforgettable memories during that long time. Throughout the laughter and the tears, the ones who always believed in me were you. I'm thankful to you for silently taking care of me when I was hesitant and weak." She added.

Meta Knight sighed. "Can you even see me, did you forget completely? I am worried, I feel anxiety because I can't get close nor try to talk to you. It feels like you forgot about everything we went through." He said. "I thought I wouldn't be able to live even one day without you, but somehow I managed to live on longer than I thought. It would've hurt less if we didn't meet at all." She answered. "What is that supposed to mean?" Blade asked shocked. "Funny, isn't it? You'll probably hate me so much for being like this. The crueler I am, the better it is for you and me. Because I don't want you to be hung up on me. I don't want you to worry about my safety all the time." Yuki responded. The silence returned.

"It's been a while since we've met, your face looks good. You got prettier too, though you always looked beautiful in my eyes, but today you look a bit different; You don't seem to be yourself. You seem unusually cold. The gaze you put on me is full of pity, in front of you I seem smaller. But I guess it's fine. I have a lot I want to ask, but you cut me off right away. You know, even if you leave like this, I might go look for you secretly. Even if my body breaks down or my heart rips... the promise that I'll protect you will forever be the same thing. I'll keep looking after you." The blue puff said, while clenching a fist. She could feel her heart beat faster and her eyes tearing up a little. "There is no such thing as forever." With that said the others were silent.

"I didn't come here to fight with you." He said. "Don't look back and leave. Just live on. I can bear it in some way. But you are invited to our wedding next month if you want to come... I would appreciate it." Yuki said. She stood up and was about to walk out of the room. _"You turn around and leave just like that... would I look silly if I try to hold you back?"_ Thought the blue knight. "Always be happy with him, so I won't ever get a different mind. Please live well as if I should feel jealous. You should always be like that bright sky, like that white cloud. Yes, you should always smile like that as if nothing happened. But, even though I say that I need you close to me; I just pray that you will be happy forever, no matter how lonely that makes me." Said Meta Knight who was standing right behind her. He and his two knaves left the ship and she shed a tear and walked into her room.

In the evening, Yuki sat at her window. She wiped some tears away. _"There's no use of regretting now._

_There's no use of holding on now. Because you were always there... because I got used to you... I didn't know it was love. I guess I thought we were only friends. I thought this was only a friendship. I deceived my own heart like a fool. I won't be able to ever call out to you again. I said goodbye although it's not what I really meant. I really don't know, I can't figure you out. You were next to me but when I see you, I get lonely. I became a fool who doesn't even know I'm hurting. It's my mistake for loving you more than you love me. I knew I couldn't have you, but my love for you just kept growing. _

_The person I miss like crazy... the words I want to hear from you like crazy. Where are you? The person I long for, who is deeply stuck in my heart... The same sky like always, the same ordinary evening. The only difference is that you're not here. I want to smile, pretending to have forgotten everything, but I can only think of you. I'm desperately lost in my solitude. When the black night comes I long for you, so I always open the window. Are you asleep by any chance?" _Yuki thought.

_**Love is like a shooting star**_

_**About to be seen but disappears when you try to look**_

At the same time in the castle. Meta Knight was sitting inside his bed room. _"To be honest, I can't even believe it. Today seems like a lie. I can't help but let out sighs. How am I supposed to believe you? You were the very reason I breathe for, but now you're suffocating me. I regret not expressing my feelings_

_There is nobody who can take your place." _He thought.

_**Love is like snow**_

_**I hold out my hand to catch it but it always melts**_

_

**A/N: **Man, so much drama in here... I hope this chapter isn't weird in some way... Hopefully I displayed the feelings of both sides well.

And yeah, I'm breaking the rules... this chapter contains MK x OC I guess... I started to like it ._.

Welp you guys asked for it!

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!~


	14. Chapter 13: Vow

**Chapter 13: Vow**

"_It took me 3 seconds to love someone for the first time, but to stop loving someone _

_was impossible in just three seconds."_

At the same evening in Yuki's room.

Someone knocked on her door. "Come in." She said, looking out the window at the starry sky. "Is everything all right, Yuki?" It was Mike. "Everybody says that something's different, that I've changed.

They say, you used to be full of love and care but since one day, you became cold. It's not true, is it?" She asked, not looking at him. "It's not."

Meta Knight was glancing into the room where she used to sleep. The flower he gave her caught his eye. The blue warrior looked away and left the room.

A month later the wedding was just about to start. All the villagers were already waiting in the church. Just like Mike. Yuki was still in the dressing room. She could hear someone knocking on the door. "Yes?" Sword and Blade came in. Yuki looked at them with a smile but it disappeared when she saw that Meta Knight wasn't with them. She sighed. "We never saw him again after we visited you. He was gone the next morning." Blade said. "I know you wanted him to be here." Sword added. "No. I knew he wouldn't come. It's better this way. Thank you two for coming!" She responded trying to act happy. "You look pretty in that dress." Sword said. Blade, who stood next to him nodded in agreement. Yuki responded with a smile. The music started playing. "We have to go. Could you help me with the veil?" She asked. Sword set it on top of her head. The two of them brought her into the room. The two knights sat down in the first row.

Yuki smiled at Mike and then looked at Mayor Len who played the pastor.

"We gathered here on this beautiful autumn day to strengthen the bond of these two people..."

Yuki looked at the door and stopped listening. "Mike, you now have the chance to say what you want to say to her." said the Mayor. "If I had to dream up the perfect girl, she would never begin to come close to you. You're the only one I'll ever need..." Yuki stopped listening again.

"Yuki, it's your turn now." said the mayor. She looked at him a little nervous. "I... I smile for you every day..." She said stuttering and paused to take a breath. Suddenly the door got opened loudly. "Sir..." She said relieved.

The villagers started gossiping. "What is he doing here?" That was probably Kawasaki's voice. Meta Knight heard his name from every side.

"Curse me for letting you go." He said as he was only a few steps away from her. "_What is happening? I can't say anything." _Yuki thought. "Say you can't marry him because your heart is still waiting for me. Say no." He went on.

"Alright, there's no wedding today. Could you please leave?" Sword and Blade said to the villagers. They were all leaving the church and gossiped even louder. Meta Knight took some steps closer to her. "What is it about that person next to you, did he make you cry? I wanted to wipe the tears around your wetted eyes but the image reflected in your eyes isn't me, it's someone else. Today, the day that holds a special meaning. The day that you should stay with a smile of happiness, praying to god in your beautiful appearance, with the person next to you who isn't me. The image of you receiving blessings... How could I just stand aside and watch? I promised your father to take care of you until you find the right person to be with. But this person isn't Mike. I won't let you marry him." The knight said calmly. "Meta Knight, she already decided-" Mike wanted to say. "Don't interfere!" Meta Knight shouted at him. "I won't let her go that easy." Mike said. "Neither do I. Do you really have to touch a rose to appreciate its beauty? The only thing you want is her heart. It was me who protected her side for a long time." Yuki didn't say anything. "My heart that was once cold, you've warmed it up." Meta Knight said as he looked at her again. She smiled at him. As Mike noticed her smile, he – together with Yuki and Edge Knight – teleported away.

"I knew it... I should have done something way earlier. They are demon beasts." The knight said. "Let's go get'em" Sword and Blade said and the three knights ran out the church. "_I want to go to that guy who is hurting you and punch him._" Meta Knight thought on his way.

On a hill, somewhere outside Pupu village. "Yuki, you promised to stay with us, did you forget that?" Edge asked her angrily. She didn't answer and just looked away from them. In the distance, she could see Meta Knight, Sword and Blade getting closer. "So you finally arrived." Edge said. They all faced each other. Yuki was standing behind Edge and Mike, close to a slope. Edge Knight drew his sword to give it Mike and accidentally hit Yuki with his arm so she fell down the hill. "Yuki!" Meta Knight shouted. "I'll take care about that, sir!" Blade said and ran down the slope to bring her back on top the hill. Meta Knight, who was holding Galaxia was ready to fight. It was the calm before the storm, they stared each other off. Mike was the first one to attack and the battle between them began. Blade was back with Yuki, who lost consciousness. Edge Knight came closer to them. He had another sword. Blade and Sword fought him together. Meta Knight managed to defeat Mike and helped his friends out with Edge Knight. Sword and Blade went back to Yuki to look after her. She was still unconscious. As Meta Knight finally finished him off, he also went back to her. "We need to bring her to Dr. Yabui." He said and carried her into town.

"You again." Dr. Yabui jokingly said. "What happened?" He added. "She fell down a hill." Sword explained. Yuki was lying on the surgery couch. "Her condition is very critical. There's nothing I could do. I'm sorry. We can only wait. You can wait here until she wakes up." Dr. Yabui said and left the room. Sword and Blade looked at each other. Meta Knight looked at Yuki afraid.

It got late and Sword and Blade fought to not fall asleep on the couch. "You can go back to the castle. I'll stay here." The older knight said. Normally Sword and Blade would have stayed but it sounded like an order to them so they nodded and left. Meta Knight went closer to Yuki and took her hand. "I won't let go of this hand. Forever, I will be by your side. I won't let you die alone. I won't allow that!" He took a chair and placed it beside the couch to sit down. The knight took her hand again.

"Where am I?" Yuki asked. She was standing in the middle of a snowy meadow. "Is this my home?" She couldn't see much because it was very foggy. There was a person getting closer. As he was standing right in front of her, she could tell who it was.

"Dad...?"

A/N: I always tell myself: "Let's not make an author's note this time." But things need to be said again. I have to apologize... School is stealing all of my free time. I guess you will understand that it takes longer than usual to write a chapter. I'm really moody lately thanks to all the pressure at school. That's also why this story is getting really dramatic and emotional. I really hope you guys don't mind that... I use this story as a stress reliever and that's why I need to write more often again. I have to take the time to write this.  
I have to write a music exam this Tuesday. Wish me luck!~ (I'm so going to deselect that subject from the exams I have to write..).


	15. Chapter 14: Frozen

**Chapter 14: Frozen**

Snow. As far as the eye could reach. The heavy snow made the air foggy which made it impossible to see farther than a few meters.

"Dad...?" Her eyes widened in surprise and got teary. "Is that really you..?"

He smiled.

"How is this even possible? I'm dreaming, right?" Yuki looked at him. He wore the same armor as always.

"I'm proud of how mature you are, although you've lost your mother and me way too soon. I knew he would take good care of you." He kept smiling and moved closer to her.

"Why am I meeting you like this?"

"I had to make sure you're fine at first-hand." He brushed back a strand of hair that had slipped out of the bond holding her low updo together.

Yuki flinched as she could feel his cold hand touching her cheek. "Don't worry. Sir Meta Knight was definitely the right choice. He's having a hard time because of me." She said after cooling down.

"He does it because he wants to, not because he thinks he owes anyone something. Meta likes you. He always did. Your mother and me were a little jealous of how well you got along, although you both were still very young. He just joined the Galaxy Soldier Army when you two first met. I was his first mentor, until I decided to stay with my family."

She held back a sigh. "What was mother like? I can't remember what she looked like, no matter how hard I try."

"She was the most beautiful women ever to grace this universe. You look a lot like her."

She smiled.

"It's time for you to go back, Yuki."

"N-no... I don't want to leave you!"

"The others are worried sick. And you need to live your life."

She gulped. "All right, then." She hugged him tightly for the last time.

"And remember, the things that are truly important can't be seen or touched. That's why no matter how great or heavy they are, you can walk easily carrying them. We will always be with you, honey. We love you." He said and led her right into a bright light.

Yuki slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry, so she blinked rapidly and it cleared quickly. She turned to her right to see a sleeping Meta Knight, who was still holding her right hand. To her left was a window which looked out on some hills, farther away from the village. On the windowsill was a vase with the flower Meta Knight gave her. It was already dawn.

"You are awake." She turned slightly to her right. It was Dr. Yabui. She nodded and looked at the still sleeping Meta Knight with a weak smile. "He waited the whole time for you to wake up." The doctor said and left the room.

A few minutes later, the Star Warrior woke up as well. "Did you sleep well?"

He jumped off the chair he was sitting on, at the sound of her voice. "Are you all right?" He asked, failing at staying calm. "I have a little headache, but I think I'm fine." She responded jokingly, scratching the back of her head a little.

"Thank you, _Sir Meta Knight_."

Happy new year everyone!

I hope you had a wonderful Christmas too!~

Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far. I'm glad that I can share this story with such nice people. ^^ I promise to work harder this year and I will keep improving!


	16. Chapter 15: Not alone

**Chapter 15: Not alone**

_Yuki's POV:_

Good morning. Are you still sleeping? It's been so long already. I want to take care of myself. Are you listening? I don't want to be a burden to anyone. _I want to fly well. _On my own. I want to be independent. I don't need _anyone._ But why can't I leave them? You sent me to the nicest guardian angels existing. I feel like my head is exploding. Why am I still so afraid? Was there also such a powerless me there? I still can't express my words. What should I call this feeling? The moment I found the truth... I'm not alone. You gave me this strength. If I'm needed I'll always reach out with both hands. You only live once, and I can only live as myself. It feels like I can't accomplish anything without you. But I know I'll make it somehow. Because I have _them_. Because I wasn't alone, I was finally able to reach this place. No matter how many times I look at you, I can't see you. I promised myself I wouldn't cry again... I don't know why I'm going crazy like this. Are you that far shining star? There's something I want to say, but I'm not quite sure what it is yet. I can do this. With you. With everyone's help. There are times when I'm very afraid and want to cry. I don't want to lose them. I wouldn't forgive myself, if anything happened to them because of me. It's time for a new beginning.

Mom. Dad. Are you finally reunited? I will pray for you. Every night. Thank you.

_Normal POV:_

"So you kind of got brainwashed, huh?" Blade asked. She nodded. The way she sat there with them was different from how she did before. The calm girl felt uncomfortable among them now. "When you guys visited us... my mind got clear for a while and I felt sad." Blade and Sword observed her closely. She wasn't looking at them a lot. Meta Knight was lost in thoughts. At least that's what the others figured out. "Well, you're back again. That's what counts." Sword said, smiling behind his helmet. She smiled weakly back at him. After a weak sigh she asked "I need to clear my mind. I will go for a little walk. Don't worry, I won't leave the castle." Before any of the knights could answer she left the dorm. Sword and Blade looked at each other and turned their heads to Meta Knight who still looked like he wasn't really there. Somehow Blade and Sword got the feeling that their Lord ordered them to look after her, or they just wanted to leave him alone. So they left as well.

Yuki was sitting on the fountain in the castle's garden. She was looking at the sky holding a little daisy. Sword and Blade were watching her from behind, so that she can't see them. "I wonder, what kind of face is she making right now?" Sword asked. Blade looked at him, confused.

"I know you're there. Sword, Blade please come closer." She said.

They did as they were told and sat down beside her, so that she was sitting between the two knights. She sighed. "Did he tell you to look after me?" Blade shook his head. "He didn't say anything."

After a minute of silence she started "You know..." getting the attention from the others. "I like to be a free spirit, some don't like that, but that's the way I am. So since the day you promised to take care of me it feels like a prison to me. Don't get me wrong, it's not that I hate being around you. If you wouldn't be with me I wouldn't be able to smile at all. It's just that I like to be carefree as well. Does it sound weird? I can't really explain my situation."

"It's not weird at all. I guess it's just raw human nature to feel that way." Blade explained.

"Since I left you it feels like I don't belong here any more. It's my mistake, I'm really sorry. You go through a hard time because of me and sometimes I think it would have been better for you if you never met me." Blade and Sword looked at her. "Just because you make a mistake doesn't mean you are a mistake." Sword said, lying his hand on her shoulder. "Being here is more fun, since you're around." Blade said, doing the same as Sword. She smiled at them. "Also, it's been hell not having you here." Sword added, making her smile even more.

They stayed like this for a while until Blade asked "So.. Meta Knight stayed with you at the doctor's place?" teasingly. "Oh, I don't like where this is going..." She answered. "How do you feel about him?" He went on. "You know... Everyone cheers for me, tells me to be brave. They push me, saying that it's my turn to approach him. But rather than worrying about that, I just want to enjoy those moments we can share." She sighed a little and continued "Even if he forever doesn't know my heart, it's okay. I just need him to be where I can see him. Just as always, with those charming eyes, gestures, words. He just needs to exist, that's all I need." She said as she smiled at the two knights, who were shocked by her words.

After a while they went back into their dorm. Yuki's and Meta Knight's eyes met and he stood up, going straight towards her, saying "We're not as close as we used to be, but I'm here for you if you need me. When you're around someone so much, for so long, they become a part of you, and when they go away, you don't know who you are without them. So don't worry any more and just continue to brighten up our day, like you used to do. I'm glad I met you, I hope you know that." As he finished his sentences he went to the balcony and gazed at the stars, as it was already dark by now, leaving a startled Yuki behind. She followed him to answer him.

Both of them stood there for a while just gazing at the starry sky.

"I need you. A little too much. Talking to you, laughing with you, being with you, changes my whole mood. Thank you for teaching me what life really is and thank you for being part of my life." She said all of a sudden.

"You're really like a butterfly. You fell because you were too weak, because you were too gentle. I'll have to put you to the side. Don't worry any more. All you have to do is only believe in me, in us." He laid his gloved hand onto hers which was holding onto the railing. She smiled at him brightly and as he let go, she went back inside and wished everyone a good night and went to bed.

"What was that about earlier?" Blade asked. "Butterflies can't see their wings. They can't see how truly beautiful they are, but everyone else can. People are like that as well." Meta Knight answered and went into his room. "He's talking in riddles again." Sword said.

Yuki was lying in her bed, smiling.  
_"Yes, I'm not alone any more."_

A/N: I'm sorry if there are a lot mistakes in this one, but I just finished it and I was thinking about what to do with this chapter for months! I'm really sorry. I just hope this chapter is somewhat good. This is just a filler until the exciting stuff starts again. I hope to get to that in the next chapter.

I will correct mistakes in this one at a later point because it's just about getting this one uploaded now. So please enjoy and don't have me for taking so long for such a crappy update. I love you guys!


	17. Chapter 16: A Bitter Day

**Chapter 16: A Bitter Day**

"Kimodameshi?" Blade asked as he took the flyer that Sword held in his right hand.

"Yeah, Chief Borun handed me this in town." Sword replied.

Blade placed the flyer on the table where Yuki was sitting.

"Can you find the Hero's Box buried in the graveyard? The victor will receive a wonderful prize." She read it out loud. Blade and Sword turned back to her.

"This sounds like fun. What exactly is it?" She asked.

"It's used to test one's courage. The villagers always do it around this time." Blade answered.

"You have to go through Whispy Woods while the villagers try to scare you." Sword added.

"You want to go?" Meta Knight asked, his voice had the soft tone he always used in front of her.

"I don't really like scary things..." Yuki responded.

Meta Knight chuckled. "It's not like you have to go alone. We will be there."

She smiled brightly. "In that case... I would love to go!"

Later that week on a sticky evening the event was about to begin. The preparations were all finished. The three knights and Yuki were on their way to Whispy Woods.

The villagers already gathered outside the forest. Especially the kids were excited to get inside. Kirby was there as well and when he noticed his mentor he quickly ran toward him with a happy smile on his face. "Kirby would you like to go inside the forest with Blade and me?" Sword asked the pink puff who answered with an agreeing "poyo!" With a questioning face Kirby looked at Meta Knight and Yuki. "They shall go on their own." Blade whispered to the little one but was still heard by the others.

After some time every villager made their way through the forest except for the three knights, Kirby and Yuki. Sword Blade and the little Star Warrior were going next. After they were out of sight Meta Knight and Yuki went inside as well.

There wasn't anything there that was scaring her. Let alone Meta Knight.

"You know..." she started after noticing her opportunity to talk to him alone. "When Mike came along I promised myself I would be fine without you, but I couldn't help it. A day without you is too long. I'm going crazy in thoughts of you. I wanted to see you, but I was told that I could not. I'm so sorry. I didn't know, but I know now that I need you. I pushed you away with those piercing words without realizing. Did the scars I gave you heal? I'm sorry because I never got to do anything for you."

Meta Knight chuckled softly and said "To me, who was once expressionless, you permeate into me like the wind. You're such a precious and blessing person. Because I'm bad at expressing my feelings, there were time, when I made you upset. You're the kind of person who makes me want to change myself and open up more to you. Have I ever told you? You became my breath, my everything. Within my dark heart you became my light." She stopped walking and just looked at him. Meta Knight, who walked a bit further before noticing that she stopped, turned around to face her.

But before he could walk towards her or even say anything, both of them heard people running towards them. The knight pulled her to the side to protect her from the running villagers. Sword and Blade also came back running with their swords unsheathed. "Demon beasts!" Sword said to Meta Knight as he noticed him and stopped in front of them."Too many of them." Blade added. "Where's Kirby?" Yuki asked them. "He is still fighting them." Sword responded. "You take care of the girl." said Meta Knight to his knaves who agreed with a firm nod. The two knights ran away with Yuki while Meta Knight helped Kirby fighting the monsters.

The rest almost made it outside the woods but suddenly got ambushed by countless demon beasts. Yuki stood between Blade and Sword. They were doing their best to protect her from the monsters.

After they were down to ten Meta Knight came back with an exhausted Kirby. The little warrior focused once more and helped his friends with the remaining demon beasts.

"...Where is Yuki?!" Meta Knight asked, clearly getting angry. Sword and Blade stopped fighting for a moment and looked around and then at each other. "I asked you where she is!" He yelled. "Sh-... She was between us the whole time..." Sword said with a trembling voice. Meta Knight quickly defeated the last enemy and searched for the girl.

At a nearby tree he found a piece of paper with a message.

"_I love you,_

_I can wait for you endlessly. _

_When you come find me, _

_I can smile at you, always. _

_I will not be sad, _

_I believe that you come find me." _

But below this text was something else written by another person.

"_Beautiful girl, _

_on top of the world. _

_Don't fall down _

_because an angel _

_should never touch ground." _

Meta Knight turned the paper around, there was yet another message. "How far are you prepared to go to save someone you love? Are you prepared to suffer to save her? Turn your TV on." The knight's eyes turned to an angry red as he handed the paper to Blade and left without wasting any more time.

As he arrived at his dorm he quickly turned his TV on but he didn't receive any program. After a short time a person appeared. It showed Yuki being tied to a chair she was sitting on. A dark pink puff walked into the camera frame, Galacta Knight.

Meta Knight clenched a tight fist as the winged enemy spoke: "You might realise now that I'm not joking. So please don't delay. Meet us where she was born, where it all started."


End file.
